There has been known a vehicle power transmitting apparatus including an electrically controlled differential portion and a shifting portion. The electrically controlled differential portion is operative to control an operating state of an electric motor, connected to rotary elements of a differential mechanism in a power transmissive state, for controlling a differential state between a rotation speed of an input shaft, to which a drive force source is connected, and a rotation speed of an output shaft to control a differential state. The shifting portion forms a part of a power transmitting path between the electrically controlled differential portion and drive wheels. For instance, Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-264762) discloses an example of such a vehicle drive apparatus.
Since such a hybrid type drive apparatus enables a speed ratio to be electrically altered, an engine can be sustained at an optimum operating condition with resultant improvement in fuel consumption. Further, Patent Publication 1 discloses a technology of appropriately controlling the electric motor to allow the engine to immediately start up. In addition to such a disclosure, there has been known another technology disclosed in Patent Publication 2 (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-144555).
Meanwhile, with the vehicle power transmitting apparatus set forth above, in a shifting portion, a time interval from an operation initiation, at which the shifting is executed, to an actual shift initiation is caused to vary depending on a kind of the shifting because of a structural reason of the shifting portion. Therefore, if the time interval from the operation initiation for the shifting to the actual shift initiation is uniquely determined so as to avoid, for instance, the electric motor from operating in a region outside an operating range, adequate power performance cannot be obtained. Meanwhile, if the time interval from the operation initiation for the shifting to the actual shift initiation is uniquely determined so as to place priority to power performance, there is a risk of causing the electric motor to operate in the region outside the operating range with resultant degradation in controllability.
The present invention has been completed with the above view in mind and has an object to provide a control device for a vehicle power transmitting apparatus, having an electrically controlled differential portion operative to control an operating state of an electric motor for controlling a differential state between a rotation speed of an input shaft, to which a drive force source is connected, and a rotation speed of an output shaft to control a differential state and a shifting portion forming part of a power transmitting path between the electrically controlled differential portion and drive wheels, which can minimize deterioration in power performance during shifting and degradation in controllability.
For achieving the above object, a first aspect of the present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle power transmitting apparatus having (i) an electrically controlled differential portion operative to control an operating state of an electric motor connected to rotary elements of a differential mechanism in a power transmissive state, for controlling a differential state between a rotation speed of an input shaft to which a drive force source is connected, and a rotation speed of an output shaft, and (ii) a shifting portion forming a part of a power transmitting path between the electrically controlled differential portion and drive wheels.
The control device comprises shift interval altering means for altering an interval from an operation initiation executing a shifting in the shifting portion to an actual shift initiation depending on a kind of the shifting.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the interval is defined in terms of torque and/or rotation speed of the electric motor.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the interval is defined in terms of an output of the electric motor.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to third aspects, the interval is determined such that the greater an operating load, the greater will be the interval.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to third aspects, the interval is determined such that the lower temperature of a working oil of the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the greater will be the interval.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to third aspects, the interval is determined such that the higher temperature of a working oil of the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the greater will be the interval.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to third aspects, the interval is determined such that the greater a speed ratio of the shifting portion, the greater will be the interval.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to third aspects, the interval is determined such that the greater a step ratio of the shifting portion before and after the shifting, the greater will be the interval.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to eighth aspects, the shift initiation is a torque phase initiation or an inertia phase initiation.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the first to ninth aspects, a speed ratio of the shifting portion is step variable.
For achieving the above object, an eleventh aspect of the present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle power transmitting apparatus having (i) an electrically controlled differential portion operative to control an operating state of an electric motor connected to rotary elements of a differential mechanism in a power transmissive state, for controlling a differential state between a rotation speed of an input shaft to which a drive force source is connected, and a rotation speed of an output shaft, and (ii) a shifting portion forming a part of a power transmitting path between the electrically controlled differential portion and drive wheels.
The control device comprises shift timing altering means for altering a timing, at which an operation initiation allows a shifting to be executed in the shifting portion, depending on a kind of the shifting.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, a timing for the operation initiation is defined in terms of torque and/or rotation speed of the electric motor.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, a timing for the operation initiation is defined in terms of an output of the electric motor.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, a timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the greater an operating load, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, a timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the lower temperature of a working oil of the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, a timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the higher temperature of a working oil of the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, a timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the greater a speed ratio of the shifting portion, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, a timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the greater a step ratio of the shifting portion before and after the shifting, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in one of the eleventh to eighteenth aspects, a speed ratio of the shifting portion is step variable.
A control device for a vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the first aspect has shift interval altering means for altering the interval from an operation initiation executing the shifting in the shifting portion to the actual shift initiation depending on a kind of the shifting. Therefore, determining an appropriate interval for the shifting can render adequate power performance, and avoiding the electric motor from operating in the region outside the operating range can minimize degradation in controllability.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the second aspect, further, since the interval is defined in terms of torque and/or rotation speed of the electric motor, the interval can be easily determined.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the third aspect, furthermore, since the interval is defined in terms of the output of the electric motor, the interval can be easily determined.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the fourth aspect, moreover, the interval is determined such that the greater the operating load, the greater will be the interval. This results in leeway in time to allow the shifting to be executed over a long time. This minimizes fluctuation in, for instance, output torque.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the firth aspect, further, the interval is determined such that the lower the temperature of the working oil in the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the greater will be the interval. The low oil temperature results in deterioration in response of the hydraulic actuator. However, increasing the interval allows leeway to be obtained, thereby minimizing such an adverse affect.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the sixth aspect, furthermore, the interval is determined such that the higher the oil temperature of the working oil in the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the greater will be the interval. Accordingly, the working oil tends to easily leak through a clearance or gap present in a control valve arranged to control the hydraulic pressure with resultant deterioration in response. However, increasing the interval allows leeway in time to be obtained for minimizing such an adverse affect.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the seventh aspect, moreover, the interval is determined such that the greater the speed ratio of the shifting portion, the greater will be the interval. Accordingly, the greater the speed ratio, the greater will be the acceleration with the reduction in leeway in time. However, increasing the interval allows leeway to be obtained in time. Further, permitting the shifting to be executed such that the lower the gear position to be shifted, the greater will be the interval, enabling the minimization of a rapid change in output torque.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the eighth aspect, further, the interval is determined such that the greater the step ratio of the shifting portion before and after the shifting, the greater will be the interval. Thus, the shifting can be executed over a long time so as to avoid a rapid change in output torque.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the ninth aspect, furthermore, the shift initiation is a torque phase initiation or an inertia phase initiation. Accordingly, appropriately determining the interval allows the electric motor to be used within the operating range when the shifting occurs at the torque phase initiation or the inertia phase initiation.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the tenth aspect, moreover, since a speed ratio of the shifting portion is step variable, the shifting is executed in a stepwise fashion. However, appropriately determining the interval can execute an optimum shifting.
A control device for a vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the eleventh aspect includes shift timing altering means for altering timing at which an operation initiation allows the shifting to be executed in the shifting portion, depending on a kind of the shifting. With the shifting operation initiated at appropriate timing during the shifting, adequate power performance can be obtained, and avoiding the electric motor from being used outside the operating range can minimize degradation in controllability.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the twelfth aspect, further, since the timing for the operation initiation is defined in terms of torque and/or rotation speed of the electric motor, the timing for the operation initiation can be easily determined.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the thirteenth aspect, furthermore, the timing for the operation initiation is determined in terms of an output of the electric motor, enabling the timing for the operation initiation to be easily determined.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the fourteenth aspect, moreover, the timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the greater the operating load, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation. This allows the shifting to be executed over a long time, thereby minimizing fluctuation in, for instance, output torque.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the fifteenth aspect, besides, the timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the lower the temperature of working oil of the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation. Accordingly, the presence of the low oil temperature results in the occurrence of deterioration in response of the hydraulic actuator. However, making the timing for the operation initiation faster enables a shifting time to be ensured, thereby minimizing the occurrence of such an adverse affect on degradation in response.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the sixteenth aspect, further, the timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the higher the temperature of working oil of the vehicle power transmitting apparatus, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation. Accordingly, working oil tends to easily leak through a clearance present in the control valve for controlling the hydraulic pressure, resulting in degradation in response. However, making the timing for the operation initiation faster can minimize such an adverse affect.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the seventeenth aspect, furthermore, the timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the greater the speed ratio of the shifting portion, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation. This enables executing the shifting over a long time, thereby enabling a reduction in fluctuation in, for instance, output torque.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited the eighteenth aspect, moreover, the timing for the operation initiation is determined such that the greater the step ratio of the shifting portion on a stage before and after the shifting, the faster will be the timing for the operation initiation. This enables the minimization in fluctuation in, for instance, output torque.
With the control device for the vehicle power transmitting apparatus recited in the nineteenth aspect, moreover, a speed ratio of the shifting portion is step variable. Although the shifting is executed in a stepwise fashion, appropriately determining the timing for the shifting operation can achieve an optimum shifting.